The bodyguard
by dyehanna1
Summary: Klaus was after Elijah, Elijah needed someone to protect his bratty semi competent witch of a daughter, Bonnie. The Salvatore brothers were the go to guys.One little problem, Bonnie and Damon Once had a failed relationship.


**Thank god it's the final week for this semester; so I was supposed to post a couple of stories a lot soon but school has been incredibly hectic; tell me you forgive me.**

**TVD does not belong to me, the respectful characters belong to Smith and CW; however, if you love my fic, then I'll take a bow for that. Enjoy.**

**For your consideration****. I made a fan video for this, it's called **_**"bonnie, damon and Jeremy, the bodyguard."**_** You can just type it in on youtube.**

**.com/watch?v=ilyowieWXoA&feature=player_embedded**

**Description****: Klaus was after Elijah, Elijah needed someone to protect his bratty semi competent witch of a daughter, Bonnie. The Salvatore brothers were the go to guys.**

**Story**

A shouting match was going on upstairs, all of Eli's employee knew better than to interfere when he's having one of those crazy outbursts with his daughter. Eli raised his voice, "You deliberately disobeyed me, do you have a death wish?"

"I was dead the minute I knew who you are." Bonnie answered. "I'm a regular teenage girl. I want to go out with my friends, experiment with underage drinking and have sleepovers like I use to before you waltz your way to Mystic Falls. I can't even talk to my boyfriend because you have my phone tapped, you drive me crazy Eli and I'm done with it. Why you even in my house? Go to your house, you are not welcome here."

He looked at her charmingly, she was exhuming all of her mother's fury and his determination to always have his way; except that this time, it won't work. He was new at this fatherhood thing; he wanted to stroke her face and give some type of comfort but he knew she would probably try to light him on fire. "People are after me and they'll do anything to hurt me, which includes using you to get to me. You are my first and only priority, nothing else matters. I'm only doing what's best for you. I chose not to give you my last name because the moment all the freaks of nature figure out who you are and your true potentials, they will try to kill you or bring you to their side by force"

"I'd rather die than be your prisoner."

" You are not a hostage, you can go wherever you want and do anything you desire but not without bodyguards."

"Sod off Eli! Just leave like you always do, you are ruining my life and destroying my relationship with Jerem_"

"That Gilbert kid is bad for you, he's impulsive and always putting you in impossible situations—he thinks he's a man by helping you run away from your security….bad idea."

"Maybe they are just incompetent, how else would I be able to run away from two idiots if they did their jobs right?."

"You are right, I have failed you as a father, what can I do to make it up to you."

"Get rid of them, they are a pain in my ass. Just fire them."

"Pedro, Chase, Ford, Upstairs…now." He gave her a knowing look."Be careful what you wish fo-"

Once she knew what the implication of what she said, she shook her head and began to plead with him. " No…no Eli please..don't. I'll do whatever you want, I'll follow your rules, I'll be good..I swear" as he walked out of her room, she hastily followed his trail and tried to make him see reason, he simply ignored her.

He met the men halfway down the stairs, " my daughter could have died today."

The men dare not look him in the eye for the fear of what he would do to them. The just bowed their heads; Bonnie tried to intervene again, "Elijah please I was the one who ran away, it's my fault…punish me instead."

Eli looked at Pedro and Ford, before they knew what was happening, in a flash of lighting, an unspeakable force pierced their chests, forcefully plucking out their hearts. Both men fell and tumbled down the flight of stairs. Eli turned around to gawk at a somber Bonnie then he nodded. "You were right dear, they were incompetent and you got hurt, they do not deserve to live" He tossed their hearts to his germen Sheppard dogs who each caught one in midair.

Bonnie was going to take a swing at Eli, but Chase intercepted and began to drag her; Eli flunked him backwards, throwing him against the wall. "I did not give you permission to touch my daughter."

Tears rolled down Bonnie's face, "I hate you so much that I could die."

He smirked at her, not caring what she thought of him, "I have a present for you, you are going to love it." they both looked at the door and saw they had an audience; she just couldn't figure out who it was just yet. He clapped his hands, picked her up and zoomed downstairs; he set her on her feet. "Meet your new bodyguard, I had him specially trained just for you. I believe he's just what you need, his name might ring a bell. Sweetheart meet Damon Salvatore."

Damon was dressed in black; looking sexy, beastly, mysterious and all. He reached out and shook her hand, "Hi Bonnie." He voice was slick as a bass guitar and his touch as smooth as honey.

She slowly looked up and there he was in all his addictive, arrogant, charming beauty; Damon Salvatore, the boy who once made her heart stop; suddenly, it just started beating again. Elijah could feel the hike in her heart rate, he felt her pulse quicken, both vampires could loudly hear the blood pumping through her veins.

She quickly pulled her hand away as if she had been burnt and ran to her room; and peeped through her window. she heard Eli tell Damon, "Guard her with your life. If any harm comes to her, you won't live to tell the tale."

She walked into her bathroom and locked the door behind her she turned on the faucet then she silently wept for the love she once lost.

Now she was slightly afraid of defying her father; She didn't want Damon to get hurt but that won't stop her from being mischievous; she wanted to get rid of him all the same.

She stalked back inside her room as she had just finished taking a shower, she wasn't looking ahead before she knew it, it was too late, she bumped into something rock solid. She was slipping, he simply watched and did nothing, she didn't want to hit the ground so she grabbed his hand. As he wasn't expecting it, he tripped; they both fell on the floor; him on top of her. The room suddenly got smaller; they both felt caged, the air mysteriously got stifling, neither of them could breathe. It was too hard to think about the consequences of being caught in a compromising position by Elijah; it was too painful to look away, so they just stared into each other's eyes as if it was the night of the comet.

He attempted to get up but they both noticed that a wayward thread on her towel was caught around the button of his shirt; to stand up would be to expose her. To take a look at the body that use to be his would be the end of him; so he just laid his head on her chest and listened to her heart flutter. She stroked his hair with the tip of her fingers like she use to and watched him shiver."Did you miss me?"

So as not to crush her under him, he supported his weight by leaning on his elbows, he and stared down at her. "You lied to me."

"That was because I liked you, I wanted you and I had to have you. If you knew the truth you would have treated me like a child."

"I was the guy you used to scratch your teenage hormonal itch and I let you do so because i…

"Because you were into me." She smirked insolently in his face.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not all that, you never were."

She yelled from underneath him, "Elijah. HeyLieJah, I hate the new guy, he'd rude, obnoxious, disrespectful and he doesn't give a damn about what I think of him."

Eli yelled back towards her room, "it sounds like you're getting along just fine."

The truth: about a year ago, Bonnie met twenty-one year old Damon who has been vampire for the past hundred and fifty years; they bumped into one another at the reception of Eli industries, she had a tag that read '_assistant manager'_ on her blouse and she was bossing people around. He went there to check on his uncle Zach; but because Zach was in a meeting, Bonnie showed him around, they were instantly attracted to one another and the rest was history. He knew she looked young but when he asked about her age, she simply showed him a fake ID that said she was nineteen.

Although he swore he was in love with her he occasionally felt used because the first thing she always did was to jump his bone when they hung out. He didn't find out the girl had barely clocked seventeen until Caroline Forbes threw vervain in his face, called him a pervert; then told him to stay the hell away from her bestie and swore to call Bonnie's Dad.

For Bonnie, putting on a facade that screamed she didn't care was a defense mechanism; when grams told her on her death bed that her parents were not dead; she swore that love was only for the weak. She was told her mom left and her dad was a rolling stone; Eli did not meet his daughter until grams passed away. Afterwards, he only came home once every six months and their conversations always ended up with a game of _'who can yell the loudest?'_

Just a few months ago, Bonnie began to come into terms that she's a witch and began to practice a little magic here and there. Elijah became even more standoffish, he was distant and cold toward her all the time yet, he became extremely protective of her because her aura is so overwhelming and it has begun to attract a bunch of unruly supernaturals.

She knew there was something off about her father but what came as a shock to her was that he was a seven hundred year old Vamp with a buck load of enemies.

She broke her thought from the past back to the present; she asked Damon again, "Did you miss me?"

"Bonnie Bennett, I'm your bodyguard, this conversation is highly inappropriate." He managed to squeeze his hand between their bodies and carefully broke the thread that clung to his button.

He got up and headed for the door, she held her loose towel with one hand, she dashed ahead and used her body as a barricade, "You are not leaving until you answer me."

As he moved closer, she jostled him backwards; he gave way because he knew what she was doing, she wanted to piss him off so that she can see the veins in his face come out to play; she smacked him almost playfully, it wasn't hard, it wasn't painful, it was annoyingly light on the cheek like you would scold a thieving child; she knew how much in particular that use to anger him; he hated it, yet it incredibly turn him on. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction but she was getting to him. She smacked him again, and she knew it was serving its purpose; knowing what that does to him, she did it again and again and watched him growl; he was beginning to breathe really fast and heavy, his veins appeared for a split second but he suppressed them. one simple touch and all the feeling he had managed to bottle up came bursting out; she pushed two of her fingers in his mouth and rested it on either sides of his teeth; and gently used her right knee to rub between his groin; she began to taunt him "Ohhh, can't get it up? when did you go so soft?" she breath into his mouth

She was going to hit him again when he caught her right hand and grabbed the left one; her towel fell on the floor as he pushed her against the door and pressed his body against hers leaving no space between; his veins fully popped up on his face and his canine were all out; he was aroused and she knew it. "What if I told you that once I saw you in that towel, I wanted to fuck you so hard till your brains go pop?"

"I'm naked what's stopping you?" She demanded in frustration.

"Cos you're still the same selfish bitch who doesn't give a shit about anyone but yourself, plus I hate rocking the cradle of high school girls.

" He slightly pushed her out of his way and walked out of the room.

Bonnie instantly grabbed her phone and texted her father, "Eli, … best present ever, gonna have buckets of fun, thank you."

As creepy as it seems, Eli chose Damon, not only because he could protected her, but because Emily once told him they were the perfect mate. Oh yes! Eli had his daughter where he wanted, he was sure they would drive one another crazy to the brink of death but Damon Salvatore seem like the guy who would finally tame his defiant child. Look out world, If Elijah had a say in it, Both Damon and Bonnie would be in the process of making supernatural babies right about now.

When Damon got out of her room, he met Eli by the door, Damon had been sweating bewilderedly like a turkey who had just escaped being slaughtered for Christmas. Eli had an evil glint in his calculating eyes, "Mr. Salvatore, she's precious isn't she?" If Damon could, he would have punched Elijah across his face.

After Eli left, Bonnie stalked to the living room and stooped behind the couch Damon was sitting on. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her chest against his back. "There are so many things I didn't get to tell you."

He rolled his eyes, not that she could see it; but she felt it because she knew him almost more than he knew himself. "Things like what?"

"Like sorry..sorry that I lied, sorry that I didn't say sorry on time. Sorry that I hurt you."

"Is that all?"

She slid from behind the couch onto his lap and looked straight in his eyes, "I was in love with you, I never got to tell you that. And I don't care if you think I'm young and insolent," she tore her eyes away from him as a single tear rolled down her face. " and impossible to love…"

He cut her off; he couldn't even believe he's putting himself in this position again. "Hey," he pushed her chin up with his index finger so he could wipe the tear off, "You're not impossible to love."

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders; her pride was back because he certainly still felt deeply for her. "it good to know the past still doesn't change the fact that you still have feelings for me. Just give me a chance and I'll make your job a little easier."

"You know I don't do easy little witch."

"I know you still love me."

"You don't know shit."

She frowned, "I guess it's the hard way huh?"

She tried to grab his face so as to pull a fast kiss, but he knew all her childish tricks; he knew her like the palms of his hands; he beat her to it by holding her hands firmly and he kisses her forehead. "No! It's the Salvatore way? When you turn eighteen, if you are still interested, lets date. Till then, stick with boys your age, kid." He pushed her off his lap so she falls and her bottom makes a loud thud on the floor.

He got up and began to walk away. "Hey, you.. come back here this instant or you're fired" She screeched and pointed to the floor at the same time.

He let out an wicked laugh then turned around and wiggled his brows at her, "Night jailbait."

"Jerk , I'm hurt I can't get up."

He goes back and picked her up; she happily laid her head on his deliciously masculine upper body. As he carried her upstairs, he asked, "So, who is this Jeremy prick?

"He's just a boy I like, you wanna meet him?"

He swore if he wasn't in love with her, he would have ripped her heart out there and then. This is definitely the beginning of a love story.


End file.
